


Bespoken: Satin and Lace

by PalenDrome (nerdherderette)



Series: Wools and Silks, Satin and Lace [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Digital Art, Embedded Images, Explicit Sexual Content, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Rimming, Sequel, Tailor!Hux AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdherderette/pseuds/PalenDrome
Summary: After a memorable first fitting, it's time for Hux to deliver the goods.  The sequel to the Tailor!Hux AUBespoke.[excerpt]:"You look--incredible." Hux tried to ignore that fact that the words seemed to strangle in his throat.  "Extraordinary, in fact.""'I don't think that there's anything worse than being ordinary,'" Ren quipped.  He took a step forward, his eyes darkening. "To be otherwise is to be unforgettable."Another step. Hux could feel the competing coolness of the silk with the heat of Ren's skin.  He could give into both, if he leaned in just a little bit more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...this ended up being posted a week late. Not the way I wanted to start off the new year, but I figured I'd make it up to you with some smut to go along with the fluff.
> 
> Written as the sequel to [_Bespoke_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8541376). 
> 
> -Kylo's dress is based on [**this**](https://www.bing.com/images/search?q=burberry+prorsum+gown+rosie+huntington&view=detailv2&&id=A6FE5C79FDA36BC205807F84AA5F3F074483DD62&selectedIndex=72&ccid=CWGtxKcf&simid=608054399873057587&thid=OIP.M0961adc4a71fcac8e3baacfb8b9ece24o0&ajaxhist=0) incredible Burberry Prorsum gown.  
>  -Artwork by [**cause-i-wanna-do-it**](http://cause-i-wanna-do-it.tumblr.com/)

The air was sharp, with just enough dampness to lend the twinkling lights which decorated the row of storefronts a haloed glow.

"'Night, Hux!" a voice called out cheerily. "And Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year, Maz," Hux replied, giving her a fond grin. The elderly woman had already locked up for the night.  Her window display filled with tchotchkes was still visible by streetlight, its contents surrounded by garland and watched over by a somewhat garish collection of animatronic elves.

Hux pulled the door to his own shop closed, giving the key a little jiggle until the bolt slid and clicked into place. He rubbed his hands quickly.  The biting cold had given way to something less chilling, its thickness pushing its way out of his lungs.

He looped his scarf several times over, the woolen, tartan fabric soft and warm against his skin, the weight of a garment bag draped carefully over his arm.  It was a good half hour walk to Canary Wharf, and the forecast had predicted snow. He briefly considered hailing a cab, but the festive crowds and colorful shopfronts were irresistibly inviting, so he gave in to his curiosity and set off on foot instead.

The smudged, wood-framed windows of the smaller shops gradually made way for the limestone facades and decorative awnings which protected thick, streak-free panels of glass. Most of the larger shops remained open--a last call for conspicuous consumption, costumed in the dregs of holiday cheer.  Hux negotiated his way through the boisterous foot traffic, cradling his cargo.  At this hour, most of the crowd was sufficiently inebriated to make them just this side of careless, and perhaps a drink or two shy of becoming overly pissy and rude.

He continued east as the sea of people moved west. By the time he reached Churchill Place, it was nearing six past.  He craned his neck to study the giant structure, the spots of color on his cheeks deepening further from the wind which whipped along the wharf.  Its sleek and imposing lines were purportedly designed for noise reduction and environmental sustainability, but they were also an undeniable display of vast and intimidating wealth.

Despite the rapidly emptying hallways, many of the windows in the building remained well-lit. The elevator ascended quickly, stopping half a minute later with a pleasant _ping._ Hux brushed back his hair and tried to ignore the fluttering in his belly as he made his exit onto the thirty-first floor.

A pair of narrowed, kohl-rimmed eyes and pursed lips greeted his late arrival.

"Armitage Hux. I have a 6:30 with Mr. Ren."

The receptionist gave him with a curt nod.  He stared at her mouth as she placed the call; her lips were unnaturally plush, and the lipstick's tone a bit too orange for her skin.  Its heavy hand was surprising given the workplace, and he briefly wondered who it was that she was trying to impress.

She stood, signaling for Hux to follow.  The severe cut of her skirt suit did little to hide the lush curves of her breasts, and her heels--despite the cheap look of their high platforms--did their job in raising her buttocks and tilting her hips.  As he followed the sharp click of her stilettos, he noted with a petty satisfaction that the slope of her shoulders was causing the jacket's cheap fabric to ripple and her collar to roll.

She announced their arrival with a sharp knock. Hux stepped into the elegantly appointed office, his eyes drawn to the wall of windows overlooking the dazzling London skyline. The footfall of a pair of Berluti's caused Hux to turn, and the city's brilliantly lit towers and vertical villages suddenly receded from his view.

Ren commanded the room.  His charisma and powerful physique filled the space, with every aspect of his dress oozing influence and control.

Hux's practiced eye dropped from the strong angles of Kylo's face to follow the line of his suit, his fingers practically itching to test the handle of the Escorial wool.  The fabric's suppleness and fluidity hugged Ren's torso at every turn, while the full-floating canvas chest piece ensured a structured drape. The higher gorge line tipped its origins as Italian, as did the shape of the shoulders, their padding less conspicuous than the traditional stylings of Savile Row.

Ren had no need for such sartorial enhancements. He radiated plenty of confidence--complete with a generous helping of alpha-male arrogance--all on his own.

"Your 6:30, sir. Don't forget about your reservations for the Gala dinner tonight. The tuxedo is in your closet, to the right."

Kylo looked down at the blue pomme hands and guilloché dial of his Breguet, his eyebrow lifting fractionally in surprise.

"Ahhh, is it already a quarter to? My apologies, Bazine. I hope I didn't interfere with any of your plans." Kylo flashed an apologetic smile.

"No, sir. But if there is nothing else you need, I would appreciate your permission to leave, so that I may not be accused of spreading additional falsehoods."

Ren laughed, the sound settling over Hux, warm and familiar. Hux watched as Kylo walked Bazine to the door, his large hand resting comfortably across her shoulders. She tilted her head, whispering something to him conspiratorially before topping it off with a wink as she bid him a good night.

Ren watched her hourglass form retreat appreciatively.  In turn, Hux hoped that Ren had felt every single roll of that poly-blend suit beneath his manicured nails.

"Hux."

Hux lifted his eyes guiltily.  He could feel the rush of heat as Ren moved towards his side, the air around him ripe with the scent of leather and sandalwood.

Kylo watched him intently.  He finally cocked his head towards the garment bag with an impatient tilt.

"Is that it?"  Ren asked, his body practically vibrating.

Hux merely nodded, not trusting the steadiness of his voice. The high pitched sound of the zipper opening was followed by the sibilance of the silk as it spilled out from its nylon cocoon. Kylo's plush mouth formed an _"O,"_ his words lost as his breath escaped in an audible rush. The vivid cerise fabric shone against the matte of the polymer, the gown's lustrous material shimmering as each fold captured the light.

"It's gorgeous," Kylo whispered. He reached out and touched the fabric reverently, hitching his breath as it slid through his fingers. The meters of cloth puddled towards the floor in a rush of movement, held barely above the ground by the strength of its delicately jeweled strap.

The green in Hux's eyes deepened as he witnessed Kylo's appreciative stare.  He moved towards the alcove to initiate their final fitting, but the taller male restrained him with a gentle hand.

Ren's eyes softened at Hux's proprietorial look.

"Your design is elegant, and free from any unnecessary fastenings and embellishments.  I am sure that I can manage the initial stage quite well enough on my own, but will await your final--and expert--touch."  He strode off, with all the confident arrogance of a man who was forever inclined to get what he wants. 

Hux traded in the awkwardness of standing empty-handed for the distraction of the city's nightscape.  The top of the London Eye was visible from Ren's floor.  The domed hall of East Wintergarden refused to be outshone, competing for his attention cloaked in a thousand fairy lights.

The city, like Ren, certainly knew how to make a dazzling impression.

Hux sighed. He had _tried_ to forget about his growing obsession with Ren, but forgettable pulls with even more forgettable men seemed to make the situation worse. He scheduled Kylo's fittings during the busiest parts of the day, and assigned Thanisson those tasks which didn't require his direct hand.  But despite all of Hux's best efforts, the man who looked just as comfortable in a custom gown as he was in a £10,000 bespoke suit had quickly become the provincial tailor from Brockham Green's irreplaceable muse.

The recollection of all that hard muscle sliding under a silky, slippery weave caused Hux's cock to twitch.  He shifted slightly, nearly missing the swishing of the charmeuse which accompanied the padding of approaching feet.  Ren stood before him, his pale skin almost glowing against the deep reds of the gown, the supple material clinging to his every angle and curve.

"You look--incredible." Hux tried to ignore that fact that the words seemed to strangle in his throat.  "Extraordinary, in fact."

"'I don't think that there's anything worse than being ordinary _,_ '" Ren quipped. He took a step forward, his eyes darkening. "To be otherwise is to be unforgettable."

Another step. Hux could feel the competing coolness of the silk with the heat of Ren's skin.  He could give into both, if he leaned in just a little bit more.

Hux's hands shook, his fingers itching to swipe across fabric and flesh.  The silken material flowed, its shape shifting seamlessly along with each of Ren's deepening breaths. The gown hugged his narrow hips before flaring outwards, its sweep accentuated by a dangerously high slit.  Its scarlet drape plunged from the width of Kylo's broad shoulders down towards his navel, its daring neckline accentuating the cleft between his breasts.  The gown's backless design was bisected by a single beaded strap, which rolled tantalizingly across Kylo's powerful muscles as they shifted and flexed. 

Hux frowned, drawing his eyes back up to the area where Ren's legs met his hips.  The silk lay perfectly smooth, in contrast to their last fitting, where it had clung conspicuously to the stretch of Ren's cotton briefs.

"What--?" Hux asked.  Realization dawned as he choked back a cry.  "Let me see."

Ren lowered his lashes and acquiesced.  He made a quarter-turn to the left, the revelation causing Hux's mouth to run dry.

A burgundy strap, its scanty material edged in lace and stretched dangerously thin, peeked out from above Ren's thigh.

Kylo arched slightly. He turned out the long line of his leg and brought the tip of his forefinger under the slit, hitching the skirt of the gown several centimeters higher over his hip.

 _"Oh, God, yes,"_ Hux whispered hoarsely, greedily drinking in the sight.

Kylo exhaled softly.  It left him as a pleasured sigh, the sound of it a breathy hum.

Hux slowly took the silk in his hands, the fluid meters of fabric susurrating softly in their calloused grip. His breath stilled as he drew the material apart, unveiling the lustrous, warp-faced fabric which had lain hidden beneath.

The tiny, oxblood gusset which lined the triangular panel may have attempted to downplay the definition, but it did nothing to lessen the attention drawn by Ren's massive cock. The length was barely contained--straining against the fabric as the tip pushed obscenely over the top. It was as if he could burst forth from the insubstantial prison at any moment, progressively stretching the straps at the sides until they were ready to snap.

Hux replaced the fabric. He heard Ren inhale as Hux skimmed the front with the palm of his hand, smoothing the fall of the silk against Ren's heated skin. His fingers continued northward, grazing the ridges of Kylo's stomach, the muscles tensing under Hux's fingertips as Kylo sucked in his breath. Hux's skilled fingers ticked steadily over Ren's ribs, stopping once they reached Ren's chest.

Hux hesitated. Ren watched him carefully, his expression glazed, his eyes nearly black. Feeling emboldened, Hux took hold of Ren's nipple, the tissue tightening and peaking as Hux tweaked their pebbled tips.

"Your tits," Hux said huskily.  Kylo rocked his hips forward and let out a moan. "They're incredible."  Hux hefted the left one and then the right, relishing the feel of their meaty weight in his palms.

Kylo tipped his head.  His raven locks brushed the tops of his shoulders as he bared the graceful line of his neck and parted his mouth in response.

"You're so bloody gorgeous," Hux groaned, lowering his head towards Ren's pulse point to lick and suck. He smiled, his teeth nipping into the delicate skin as Kylo pressed his swollen prick against him and let out a throaty purr.

"Hux," Ren whined. Hux felt the slide of charmeuse against cotton.  Ren's balls were trapped underneath the voluminous layers of satin and silk, yet the outline of his thick, hard cock was still apparent as he rubbed up against Hux's thigh.

Hux grasped the waistband of Ren's panties. "Turn around," he growled with a twist to Ren's hips.

There was a flickering of discomfiture as the larger male stilled. Kylo lifted his brow, gracing Hux with the faintest of smirks before turning his towering body towards the brilliant London night.  He leaned towards the window and stretched his long arms out, his palms resting on the glass.  The movement caused the gown to dip, the receding edge barely covering the tantalizing curves below.

Hux eagerly lifted the hem. Ren's buttocks were toned--strong and muscular, yet with just enough roundness and pliability to make them appear somehow soft. Their globular shape was accentuated by the ruching of the panties, the satin material dipping deeply into the cleft between Ren's cheeks.

Hux hooked his fingers around the edge of the fabric, feeling the contrast of the intricate, Guipure lace against the smoothness of Ren's flesh. He drew it aside.  The satin emerged from the depths of Ren's slit darkened and damp, its friction causing Kylo to let out a needy moan.

Hux froze.  The material was darkened, visibly stained by the slick of something viscous and clear.  Ren shifted under Hux's unwavering stare, then inched his long legs further apart.

The image of Ren locked in his office, thrusting his thick, long fingers inside as he prepared himself made Hux's prick ache.  Hux desperately grabbed the sides of the panties and pulled. The delicate weight of the fabric caught over Ren's cock, its pliant edge snagging mutinously against the shape of its swollen head. Hux swore he could he hear the snap as Ren's prick sprung forth, its hard length finally working its way free.

Hux slid the sodden undergarment down Ren's legs, the change in his position putting his face squarely behind Ren's two cheeks.  He stared, his face reddening at the site of the slick which gathered in the crevice, surrounded by Ren's woodsy, masculine scent. He slowly gripped the mounds of flesh and prised them apart, fully exposing Ren's pink and dripping hole.

Hux trembled as he leaned in and began to lick.

Kylo reeked of big money and tasted like cheap sex. The deep cerise of the silk bled into the reddened, half-moon crescents left by his fingers as Hux dug into the milky whiteness of Ren's skin, his pink tongue repeatedly flattening against Ren's furled skin.  Hux stiffened his tongue and thrust, invading Ren's velvety warmth until they were both slick with the remnants of lube and spit. He pulled back and sucked gently on the swollen, sensitive rim, and was rewarded when Kylo pushed back impatiently, his hands sliding along the length of the glass.

"You like that? You like me eating you out, getting your pussy all nice and wet?" Hux punctuated the question by giving Ren a particularly long and purposeful lick.

Kylo shuddered and clenched around Hux's tongue. He rested his forehead against the glass as he reached around, taking his buttocks in his hands, his strong fingers pulling at the rounded flesh.

" _Fuck, yes_ ," he breathed, grinding against Hux's face.  Hux rewarded him by digging in enthusiastically and administering several more laps, as the silence began to fill with the sounds of Hux's sloppy licks and Ren's eager moans.

Ren's channel loosened further.  Hux rocked back on his heels as Ren whimpered in protest, slicking his fingers in the juices which had gathered along the crease.  Ren's whimpers soon turned to wailing as Hux replaced his tongue with his fingers, plunging them repeatedly into Ren's warmth in a frenzied cycle of _pump, stretch,_ and _lick_. 

Ren writhed at the sensation, his hips bucking helplessly into the air.

" _Fuck me_ ," Ren begged.  His lashes were dewy from the traces of his sweat, and his teeth dug into his lower lip. The redness bloomed like a lipstick's stain, complementing the pink in his cheeks. 

Hux stood, quickly undoing his belt and flies.  He slotted his cock against Ren's damp skin, nearly sobbing in relief.  Hux reached around, careful not to crush the silk as began to stroke Kylo's prick. Hux swept his thumb across the slit, slicking the head further with the pearly fluid which collected at its tip. 

Ren gasped and mewled, turning his head to capture Hux's lips.  He licked around the edges before sliding his tongue inside, devouring the salty and musky taste.

When Kylo finally spoke, his breath was tainted by the smell of his own heat.  "Need you, Hux," he murmured against Hux's chapped lips, enticing him with a seductive roll of his hips.

Hux pressed the head of his cock briefly against Ren's swollen hole.  He pushed past the initial resistance, surprised at how easily it opened up for him as he slowly slid inside.  He squeezed the base of his cock; Ren was at wet and loosened, yet warm and tight, his arse sheathing Hux's prick as perfectly as a peccary glove.

 _"_ Come on, move _,"_  Ren demanded with a needy growl.  "Fuck me like you mean it."

" _Fuuuckk_ ," Hux groaned. He slammed into Ren, grimacing in satisfaction as the other man let out a long hiss in response.

Hux drew back slowly and them rammed forward, setting a punishing pace as he took Ren from behind. Each thrust caused Ren's cock to bounce, it's thick, purpled length thumping heavily against the glass. From this angle, Hux could see the prints smudged by Ren's sweaty hands, the fog left by his breaths, and the streaks painted by his cock.

" _Yesss."_ Ren whined, the sound syncopating with the rhythm of Hux's grunts.

Hux slammed into Ren again, this time with enough force to shake the glass and rattle his teeth. He felt his hips stutter as his balls pulled up tight, his hand twisting as it flew furiously over the length of Ren's prick. Ren bucked into the friction, his hips matching Hue's frenzied pace.

"Hux," Ren chanted thickly.  "Your cock.  _So good, baby_."  He writhed as Hux shoved his dick into him repeatedly.  "Keep fucking me hard, just like that."

It was a figure of speech, and something that Ren probably tossed around carelessly, but the effortless term of endearment proved to be Hux's undoing.  He felt a growing fullness in his balls as it began to push its way through his cock, followed by the rush of heat as everything turned loud and white. He felt Kylo stiffen as the other man keened, clenching around Hux's cock and filling his hand with his sticky seed. Hux shouted, his own hips juddering and dick pulsing as he pumped Ren's arse full with his release.

Hux collapsed on top of Ren, feeling the press of their sweaty skin against one another as his come-streaked hand rested helplessly on Ren's overly-sensitive prick. His exhausted cock gave a valiant twitch as Kylo lifted Hux's arm, turned his hand over, and proceeded to lick the sticky fingers clean.  Hux cradled Ren's pliant body, his arms mimicking Kylo's slowing breaths.

After several minutes Ren stood, gathering the volume of the gown's skirt carefully against his waist. Hux watched as he walked away, the curve of his hips somehow growing more angular and bold with each retreating step.

 _Fuck,_ Hux thought, tucking his limp prick back into his pants. He had just fucked his most important client.  Had violated all codes of professionalism, not once, but _twice_.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, waiting for the fallout to begin.  A throat cleared, and when Hux looked up, when he saw Ren watching him with a quizzical expression, a tuxedo in his hand.

"Hux. You didn't answer my question." Ren's brow furrowed.  It was a hesitation so uncharacteristic, that Hux thought he might have imagined it.   "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to dinner."

"Dinner?" Hux asked, sounding every bit as awkward as he felt. "When?"

"Tonight."

Hux swallowed.  "But it's New Year's Eve."

"Yes, it is."  Ren took a step forward.

Hux looked down helplessly at his clothes. His shirt was irrevocably mussed, and his leg sported a very suspicious stain.

He gave a small laugh. "Unfortunately, I don't appear to be properly dressed."

"Fortunately, I have a personal connection with someone in the employ of the best tailor in town," Kylo said mischievously with a small wave at the tux.

Hux eyed the garment. The jacket was impeccable. It was made of the finest milled black wool, and showcased a sophisticated, single-button silhouette matched by the perfect lay of its narrow-notched, grosgrain lapel. Even the besom pockets at the hips were something Hux would have chosen, were he to design it himself.

Hux's eyes widened as everything snapped into place. Ren's more frequent and longer fittings.  Thanisson and Ren, their heads bowed together, flashing an occasional guilty expression when they were caught by Hux.

Kylo took another step forward. The room spun as he reached over and cupped Hux's jaw.

"And what makes you think I don't already have plans?"  Hux did. Have plans.  Even if they consisted of watching the arrival of the new year on the telly alone, with a bottle of Old Speckled Hen in hand.

"I don't. But I had hoped."  Kylo slowly ran his finger down Hux's chest.  "I'm not a man who is used to stepping aside, once I know what I want. So if you do, I am going to do everything in my power to convince you to break them."  His sensual lips broke into a smile at Hux's becoming blush.  "Come out to dinner with me, Hux," Kylo urged.  He leaned forward, his warmth a comforting and increasingly familiar presence as he whispered into Hux's ear.  "And perhaps I can convince you to stay for what's to come."

"And what's to come?" Hux asked archly.  He dared to flick his eyes towards Ren's crotch.

Surprisingly, it was Kylo's turn to blush.  "Whatever the future may hold," he clarified.

Hux's green eyes flashed. "Perhaps I could be persuaded," he replied, feigning a careless shrug.  "After all, I believe you to be a man who holds quite a number of tricks up your low-pitched sleeve."

Kylo smiled softly.  He lowered his head, and Hux met him halfway.  The sweetness of their kiss bubbled across Hux's lips.  As the time slowly ticked from one year towards the next, it left Hux with an overwhelming feeling of its promise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Come say "hi" on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nerdherderette)


End file.
